Coming of Age
category:Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 8-1 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *If your rank bar is empty, trading five stacks of crystals will give the necessary rank points for this mission. Instead of trading crystals, you may repeat Mission 1-2 9 times with the bat fangs. *After accepting this mission go to Chateau d'Oraguille for a short cutscene. Talk to Halver and he tells you to head to Quicksand Caves to get a key item, Drops of Amnio. *Now get a party of level 65+. Anyone under level 70 will need sneak. *Take the H-10 entrance to Quicksand Caves in Eastern Altepa Desert and head west to D-9. At this point, you will make a left turn and head south. Drop down the hole at the end of the room. Once you land, hug the left wall and you will find yourself at the Fountain of Kings. *Clear the room and the connecting hallway of sabotenders and antica. *Once ready, have someone inspect the fountain, which will spawn 2 kraken type NMs, Honor and Valor. **They will spawn inside the pool, making it very hard to pull one of them with ranged attacks. **To pull them one at a time, go to the right or left wall, cancel Sneak, and get closer carefully so that only one of them will aggro you. They won't link. *Valor uses Hundred Fists. ** If you have a party of magic-users, Valor is much easier to deal with. *Honor is level 70, has about 6000 HP, and casts Paralyga and Silencega. *Both kraken are susceptible to Gravity and Bind, but resisted sleep even when using Elemental Seal. *It is possible to fight only one and let the other one despawn while fighting the first one. *Make sure that the one you are not fighting despawns before you kill the one you are fighting. ** Soloable by a 75 BLM/RDM, I wasnt able to pull just one using Sneak I think its been updated to prevent this however you can pull by Casting Gravity onto Valor and run to the near by zone Honor will stop to cast on you. Wait at the zone if possible and cast Bio II on Valor and then zone to get rid of Honor. Zone back in and Valor will be slowly moving back to spawn area, Blizzard IV, Bind, Gravity, Bio II, on Valor and Zone as needed. Using Bind i was able to rest for two tics before it wore off. ** A 75 RDM/NIN can melee solo Valor by using Chainspell Utsusemi: Ni during Hundred Fists. ** Soloable by a 75 RDM/BLU with -20% physiscal damage gear and a Tavnazian Taco, Bind while Hundred Fists was not nessesary. ** Can be trioed with ease by Thf x2 and Whm at 75. Counter Hundred Fists with Perfect Dodge or Elemental Seal Paralyze ** Soloable by a skilled RDM/NIN. Pop them with sneak on, pull Valor away from Honor and kill it while Honor despawns. ** Soloable by PLD/RDM using Flash > Stoneskin roatation when needed. Used full 300TP Chivalry around 60% HP. During Hundred Fists use Invincible then use Sentinel as soon as Invincible wears off. If you have Crimson Cuisses you can kite just before Invincible wears. Ice Trousers may make this easier since it is sometimes hard to get Stoneskin back up with it's multiple attacks. Finished the fight with about 75% of my HP and 20% MP. **Soloable by a skilled PLD/RDM with ease, but don't take Hundred Fists lightly, use Sentinel and Invincible. ** Soloable by 75 DRG/RDM. Started with TP from worms, full buffs, and an Icarus Wing. Use Super Jump > Spirit Surge > Super Jump to avoid Hundred Fists. **Duoed by 75PLD/WAR and 75BLM/WHM; PLD didn't need to use 2hr, just Chivalry. BLM keep DoTs up and paralyze then nuke under 50% HP **Soloable by 75 WHM/NIN. Bring mp drinks and defense food. During his Hundred Fists kite till your hp is low and use Benediction. **Duoable in less than a minute by a PUP75 and a BLU75 starting at 300TP on both players and the Automaton using the Skillchain Howling Fist >> Vorpal Blade >> Armor Piercer (with 3 Fire Maneuvers and a Flame Holder) ** A BST75 can solo Honor with two CourierCarrie jugs; come /WHM for Paralyna and bring Echo Drops. ** Both were easily trioed by two 75 BLMs and one 75 RDM by simply nuking and kiting. ** A RDM75 and NIN75 are able to duo Honor without much trouble. ** Also a WHM75 and a WAR75 can easily duo Honor. ** Duoed by a 75RDM/NIN and 75WHM/BLM ** Easily duoed by a 75WAR/NIN and 75PUP/DNC ** Easily soloed by a 75THF/NIN (with high evasion) using NPC (lv68) for buffs and occasionnal cure. *When both are gone, inspect the fountain for a key item, Drops of Amnio (You only need to kill one). *Return to San d'Oria and talk to Halver. (At this point, the mission is flagged as complete in your mission log, but you cannot proceed to 8-2.) *After midnight JST, enter Northern San d'Oria for a cutscene. After this cutscene, the mission is complete. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Princess Claidie will soon celebrate her coming-of-age, and the court in d'Oraguille needs help with the ceremonies. Speak to Monarlais Halver and offer your assistance.